


Gold Rush

by Cyanide23



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Heartbreak, M/M, OR IS IT, One-Sided Attraction, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28903644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyanide23/pseuds/Cyanide23
Summary: Inspired by the Taylor Swift song of the same title.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	Gold Rush

The first time Din Djarin saw Luke Skywalker all he could think was...”radiant”. With his golden hair and ocean blue eyes, he was the stereotypical image of beauty that one can only expect to see on the holonet but there he was, standing in front of Din, looking impossibly attractive. So, Din accepted Luke’s outstretched hand and followed him to his Jedi academy. 

After that Din saw Luke every day and at first it was wonderful. The man smiled at him so brightly and Din blushed behind his helmet and let himself believe that it was just for him. He imagined a life where they lived together in a small cottage and raised Grogu with love, where Luke only smiled at the two of them like that...but it was just a fantasy. In reality, Luke smiled at everyone the same and people flocked to his side. Everyone wanted Luke, and Din was not one to compete for love, he could never be good enough for a man like Luke anyways, so he stayed in his fantasies. He observed from a distance and imagined the life they could have if he wasn’t a Mandalorian bounty hunter and Luke wasn’t well...Luke. Still, when the other man looked at him with his blue eyes gleaming, Din almost let himself fall into them...almost. Instead, he hid behind the anonymity of his helmet and showed no emotion not even when the rays of the rising sun found him sitting alone with his day-old tea, deep in his fantasies of a better life. 

Finally, Din knew he could not do it anymore. Luke’s gentle concern when he drifted off into fantasies during the day became way too much for Din’s cowardly heart to bear. He packed his bags and for once the morning did not find him deep in his imagined life. No cottage, no peace, no smiling Luke holding Grogu. He left without saying goodbye to anyone but the kid and he never looked back, he couldn’t. If only he knew that while he drifted aimlessly in the Galaxy dreaming of ocean blues a certain golden-haired man dreamt of chocolate browns every night.


End file.
